Tournament of Blood GaaraOC
by WelcomeNightmare
Summary: What happens when Fukushu finds someone who doesn't fear her? A lot of drama, a cup of romance, and a pinch of humor, that's what. A GaaraxOC story.
1. Information

**Tournament of Blood. Info.**

You're Village: Village Hidden In Shadows.  
About: It was one of the first villages founded. It was founded by a monk named Higarashi Fukushu, and called Village of Enlightenment. Five years later, Shinji, the demon of shadows, attacked it. He destroyed more than half of the village, and killed over 1,000 shinobi. He was locked inside a painting of the battle, killing the monk, and first Yureikage Fukushu, and the name of the village was changed. Then, about 17 years ago, the twin demons of water and fire, Kana and Kokoro, attacked the village. They thought it would be week because of the early attack of Shinji. They were defeated within two days. Instead of sealing them into pictures, the Yureikage thought it would be better to put them into children. Your Village was the first to put demons inside of children, starting with your twin sisters. When that was successful, they put Shinji into you. They scoured the world for two more demons, and found the demon of light, Isuzu, and the demon of wind, Rin. They put them into your two other sisters.

You.  
Name: Mikoro Fukushu.  
Age: A year younger than Gaara. (I think he's 13, so that makes you 12)  
Looks: I'll post a picture soon.  
About: You don't like the light, so you only go out during the night, but if you have to go out during the day, you wear your headband over your eyes like a blindfold. You mostly eat meat, but you will eat ramen with vegetables. You're quite, but you're mean. You don't like being insulted, and you don't like being threatened.

Your teammates.  
Name: Mikoro Sei  
Age: 16  
Looks: I'll post a picture soon.  
About: She has the demon of light, Isuzu, inside of her. She hates the dark, so she goes to bed before the sun goes down, and sleeps with the lights on. She's a vegetarian, because she thinks killing animals is wrong. She is an easy person to get along with, except, she hates you.

Name: Mikoro Akari.  
Age: 17  
Looks: I'll post a picture soon.  
About: She has the Spirit of Fire, Kokoro, inside of her. She is short tempered, but she doesn't stay mad. She likes spicy foods.

Name: Mikoro Kisa.  
Age: 17  
Looks: I'll post a picture soon.  
About: She has the Demon of Water, Kana, inside of her. She is very gentle, and wise, but when she gets angry, she loses it. She likes sweet foods.

Name: Mikoro Shi  
Age: 14  
Looks: I'll post a picture soon.  
About: She has the demon of wind, Rin, inside of her. She is carefree, and silly. She likes bread, mostly cake. She is the only one who isn't afraid of you, she actually likes you, and you like her to.

You're Sensei.  
Name: Higarashi Akito.  
Age: 22  
Looks: I'll post a picture soon.  
About: He is the descendant of the first Yureikage. He is pretty much a nice guy. He likes you, but feels some resentment towards you, because Shinji killed his Great Great Great Grandfather. He likes anything with fruit.


	2. Enter Fukushu!

** Tournament of Blood. 1.**

Quiz Start  
" Miss Fukushu? Master Higarashi requests that you come to his office immediately." the maid said knocking on your door. You sighed and put down your book. You locked your door, and headed down the hallway.  
When you got to the door, you knocked twice, and entered with out waiting for a reply. Akito was sitting at his desk, filling out some papers.  
" Akito," you said, trying to sound interested.  
" Ah, Fu. Sit down, we have a few rules for the tournament to go over." he waited for you to sit, but when it was obvious you wouldn't he started. "As you know, the tournament of blood is a very special tournament for The Village Hidden in the Shadows (your village.)It is the only tournament in which we can fight with our full potential. I do, however, have one rule for you. DO NOT kill your sisters."  
You attempted to give him an interested nod, but it only came off as you being bored.  
" I'm warning you, if you don't follow the rules, I'll," but he didn't get to finish his sentence. If there was one thing you wouldn't tolerate, it was being threatened.  
" You'll what? Kill me, punish me, what? Nothing you can do will hurt me any more than my past." And with that, you slammed out the door and down the hallway into your room.

FF to The Morning before the Tournament  
you had just finished packing, when your stomach rumbled. You went down the hallway, and towards the kitchen, when the door to one of your sisters' rooms opened. Out walked Akari, Kisa, and Sei.  
When Sei spotted you, she stopped and laughed.  
"Oh, poor baby has to be out in the daytime. Wish you were back in your cave sleeping?"  
" No, I wish you'd shut up," and with that, you went into the kitchen.  
" Hah, she should watch what she says to me." Akari and Kisa nodded in agreement, and they went on their way.

FF to That Afternoon   
"Fu, can I come in?" Akito asked knocking on your door.  
" Hn," was all you replied.  
He came in, shut the door, and locked it. "Now listen Fu, I really need you to follow those rules. You know it's not my idea, but if you don't, the Dowkage will have you punished."  
" Fine," you bit out, and you returned to your manga.


	3. Hello Sana

Tournament of Blood. 2.

"Fu, it's time to leave." Shi called through the doorway.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, Akito – sensei says to meet in front of the temple."

F.F. to in front of the temple

"Fukushu, why are you always the last one here? You should be more punctual." Sei yelled venomously.

"Hn," you grunted, glaring at her from behind your forehead protector.

"That's enough you two. We only have three hours to get to the Hidden Light Village for the tournament."

"So what exactly is so important about this tournament? I mean, we don't usually enter in this kind of thing. "Shi questioned lightly.

"Well," Akito started, "This tournament goes to before our villages were founded. You see, our two villages, The Village Hidden in the Shadows, and The Village Hidden in the Light, were formed after the original village The Hidden in the Truth, was torn in two. Half the village wanted the shinobi only to practice healing techniques, and the other half, only fighting techniques. Since it is key to have an equal amount of both kinds of shinobi, this tournament was started to determine which of the shinobi would go to the other village. The winning squad got to choose whether they would go to the other village, or not."

"Wow, so why do they still have it?"

"Well, it became unnecessary to continue to trade shinobi, so now it is used to keep the bond between our villages strong. Four years ago it was opened to some other Hidden Villages as well. I think this year Konohagakure, and Sunagakure, will be participating."

"Cool. So, how long till we get there?"

"About two hours."

"Alright, let's get going then!" and with that Shi took off running.

F.F. to the Hidden Light Village.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in The Light." The woman smiled bubbly.

"Arigatou," Akito said smiling at the woman.

"My name is Sana, if you need anything, just ask me," she said, blushing a light pink color, while batting her eyelashes at him.

Kisa looked at Akari and rolled her eyes which made Akari laugh. Shi was giggling, while Sei was glaring evilly at your back. You just smirked, and walked between Sana and Akito.

"Sana – chan was it, well, do you have an attendance roster, or know where I can get one?"

"It just so happens that I do have one." She pulled a scroll out of the sash of her kimono, and handed it to you.

"Hn" you said starting to walk away, but Akito gave you a pleading look, so you turned around and said, "Thank you."

"What does it say?" Shi asked bouncing up to you.

"These are the names of the participating Hidden Villages. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Hidden Shadow village, Hidden Light Village, and Hidden Moon Village."

"Cool, does it say individual names?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to say them all."

"Ahhhhh."

"Hey," you yelled as Kisa pulled the scroll from your hand.

"Oh, this is interesting; it says here that there will be two teams from different villages staying in the same house. Hope the other team has hot guys," she said smirking.

"Or weak minded brats," Sei laughed cruelly.

"Or both," said Akari, smiling.

"That would be delightful," Shi said skipping around all of you.

"Well, shall I show you to your house?" Sana asked glancing nervously from Sei to Akari to you, and back to Sei.

"Fine," Sei said getting right up in her face, "But I hope it's to our liking, for your sake."

"Of course." And with that she led you to your house.

F.F. to your house

Well, it looks pretty good. So, who will we be sharing with?" Sei said appreciatively.

"Well, originally it was going to be Squad four from Amegakure, but they dropped out last minute, so you will be sharing with the only squad from Sunagakure.

"Whatever," and with that you all went in.


	4. I Call This Room!

Tournament of Blood. 3.

"I get this room," Shi said running into the first room, on the second floor, to the left.

Kisa called the one next to her, Akito called one of the two downstairs, and Akari called the one across from Kisa. That left only one room on the second floor, and you and Sei decided that living next to that bunch, and with each other, would be too hard, so you both went up to the third floor. There were four rooms; you chose the one farthest from the stairway, and on the left. Sei chose the one closest to the stairway, and on the right.

You went into your room, and looked around.

"A bit small, but it will have to do." You walked over to your bag, and pulled out two black and red curtains, a box of nails, and a hammer. You went over to the windows and started hammering the blankets up over them. You took off your forehead protector, and sighed in happiness.

"Finally, I can take it off."

You got out your manga, and put it on the desk. Then you got out your clothes, and put them in the closet. You grabbed your latest manga, and flopped down on the bed.

"Fu, the other team is here, come see them," Shi called banging loudly on your door.

"Later," you yelled, still absorbed in your manga.

Third P.O.V. with your team.

"Hello, my name is Akito, this is my team, Kisa, Akari, Sei, Shi, and Fukushu is upstairs." He said randomly gesturing at them.

"My name is Baki, this is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara," he said pointing to each of them as he said there name.

"Well, lunch is almost done," Akari said smiling, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Temari said smiling.

"Awesome," said Kankuro.

"Cool, lets go," Shi said jumping up and down.

F.F. to the Kitchen.

"Smells good," Temari said smiling.

"Better than Temari's," Kankuro mumbled. Unfortunately for him, Temari heard him, and hit him over the head.

"Ouch," Kankuro whined rubbing his head.

"Hn," said Gaara, glaring at his siblings.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Sei cracked up, pointing at Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari looked worriedly from Sei to Gaara and back again.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked glaring at her.

"You act exactly like Fu," she said, still laughing. "Who acts like me," came a cold voice from the doorway. They all turned toward the voice, and saw a girl glaring coldly at them. "Baki, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, this is Fukushu." Akito said calmly.

Your P.O.V.

You had just finished reading your manga, when you heard Shi yelling. You decided to investigate the noise, so you put you forehead protector over your eyes, and went downstairs.

You hit the last step in time to hear the following conversation.

"Smells good," you heard an unknown girl say.

"Better than Temari's," you heard a guy whisper, followed by a scuffle, a thud, and an ouch.

"Hn," you heard another guy grunt.

"Hahahahahahahaha," you heard Sei laugh.

"What's so funny?" The unknown guy #2 asked

"You act exactly like Fu," you heard her reply.

" Who acts like me?" You asked, coming into the room.

" Baki, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, this is Fukushu." Akito said calmly.


	5. Meeting The Sand Team

Tournament of Blood. 4.

"Freaky," Temari whispered.

"Yeah," Kankuro said, bobbing his head up and down.

" Hey Fu," Shi said, running over to you and jumping on your back, " We're just about to have lunch, do you want to join us?"

"Sure," you said taking a seat across from Gaara.

"So Fu, was it, what kind of justus do you specialize in?" Baki asked, trying to look innocent.

"Well, if I told you that, I would be stupid." You said feigning a smile.

"Fu," Akito said shocked," What a rude comment."

"Let's get one thing straight," you said ignoring Akito, "Just because we live together, doesn't make us any less of enemies. I'm in this tournament to win, no matter what. Got it?"

"Hahahaha, I think so," Baki said nervously.

"Good," you said smiling menacingly. "I'm not hungry anymore," you said, turning to Shi, "I think I'm going to take a bath, excuse me." You calmly walked upstairs; making sure no one followed you. You locked the door behind you, took off your clothes, and got in the bath, turning the water as high as it would go.

Third P.O.V. With the others

"Scary," Baki said smiling shakily.

"Humph, that's Fu for you, totally o.k. one minute, totally rude the next." Sei said frowning, "But she's right. No matter how close we get, we're still enemies. We can be friends, sure, but if it comes to killing you, or losing the tournament, see ya." And with that Sei walked outside.

"Uhhhhhhhh, o.k.," Temari said blankly.

"I almost forgot, and I was actually starting to like you." Shi said, a sad smile, lighting her usually happy face.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked, hurt crossing her face.

"This is the only tournament our village ever enters, and since we are so strong, we are expected to win," Akito explained grimly, "If we don't, the consequences are severe. I know Fu remembers, she was six, and on the only other team competing. Other than mine. We both lost that year, and suffered the ultimate price."

"What's the ultimate price?" Kankuro asks stupidly.

"The only reason we're on this team, is because our other teams no longer exist."

"Oh my god," Temari gasped, "That's horrible."

"That's our laws," Akari said.

"We abide by them, no matter how cruel they seem." Kisa finished.

"Excuse us," they all said leaving the room.

With you

You sighed sadly, looking at your scars in the mirror. You ran a finger over a particularly long scar going across your lower stomach, remembering the time you got it.

Flashback to a five year old Fu

"Come now Fu, this is the easiest charka control exercise there is," The Dowkage yelled, "You should have got it the first time."

"Yes Lord Dowkage." You said struggling to stay on the tree trunk.

"Fukushu," he said quickly losing his temper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," you screamed falling out of the tree. On the way down, a sharp branch's end embedded itself in your stomach, ripping a gaping hole in your stomach.

"Fukushu," Satoshi and Rin yelled, running over to you.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Let me take a look," Satoshi said, turning you over. "Looks okay, it will leave a scar though," he said medicating, and bandaging the wound.

"Thank you," you said smiling sweetly at him.

End Flashback

"Satoshi, Rin, what happened to me?" you asked your reflection, letting a few tears come from the corner of your eye.

With your team

"I hate lying to them," Shi said.

"It's necessary to further the plan. If they knew, they would try to stop us." Akito said sternly, "So don't let anything slip. Am I understood?"

"Yes sensei," they answered.


	6. Opening Ceremonies

Tournament of Blood. 5.

"Rise and shine kids, it's time for the tournament." Someone yelled carelessly up the stairs.

"Dang it, woman, I'm trying to sleep." Sei yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Who is it?" you asked, groggily putting your head out the door.

"That baka woman, Sana." Sei said, disgust coloring her voice.

"I get the bathroom first," Kankuro yelled, running out of his room, and into the bathroom.

"Uh, I shouldn't have to get up this early," you said, walking back into your room, and locking the door.

"Fukushu," Sana said, rapping or your door.

"Hn," you growled through the door.

"Since today is the opening ceremonies, you have to wear a kimono," Sana said, you could swear you heard the smirk behind her voice.

"Whatever," you yelled back.

Sana's P.O.V.

"Well, that'll show her." You said laughing.

"Show who what?" The littlest one asked, walking out of her room.

"Nothing darling." You said patting her on her head, and walking down the hall.

If you had turned around though, you would have noticed the knowing smile she gave you.

Fukushu/Your P.O.V

" What should I wear?" you asked rifling through your closet. " Gah, I hate kimonos. Well, I only have a couple of them. Thanks to The Dowkage, for insisting on them for formal occasions, but which one to wear? Ah, I know, I'll wear the one that Mai bought me for my birthday." You said pulling out a red kimono.

"Perfect."

F.F. To the Opening Ceremonies.

You were seated next to a team from the Village hidden in the light; they were getting along well with Shi, and were already making plans for a sleepover.

"We must go to the festival together," the youngest one, Nana, said. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Festival?" Shi questioned excitedly.

"You didn't know?" The leader of the group, Nobara, gasped. She had silver hair, and gold eyes.

"No, what's it for?" Shi asked.

"It's to commemorate the gathering of our villages, and the starting of the tournament," the last one, Satomi, said, giggling. She had long brown hair, and red eyes.

"Fukushu, can we go, can we?" Shi asked tugging on your arm.

"You'll have to ask Akito." You said, still annoyed at the fact you had to be up so early.

"Alright, where is he?"

"He's with that Sana chick," Kisa said, with a snort of disgust.

"K, thanks." She said skipping off with her friends to find him.

" What do you think?" Kisa asked.

" Hm, what do I think about Sana-chan?"

" Yeah,"

"I don't really feel a threat from her, but my gut is saying that something about her isn't right."

" Same, so what should we do?"

" I think we should watch her, just incase."

" What better place to watch her, than at the festival." Shi said, walking up to you.

" So, he said yes I take it." Kisa said.

" Hm, yeah, he said we could go, because Sana invited him to go with her."

" Alright, so it'll be us," you started to say'

" And us," Nobara interjected forcefully.

" We haven't trusted Sana since she first came to this village, a couple years ago." Satomi said.

" Then it's settled, meet at the front gates, tonight, at 6:00, that's an hour before the festival begins." Kisa said.

" Why an hour before? Isn't that a long time to wait?" Nana asked.

" It'll give us time to plan," Kisa explained.

" Alright," and with that you all went your different ways.


	7. Forgotten Sunglasses

Tournament of Blood. 6.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think, we should conceal our power, at least until they unravel the secret of Sana-chan, or should I call her Korosu-chan?"

"Yes, Noriko-chan, your right, I think we should watch and see if Fukushu at the least unravels the secret. Follow the others for a while, just to make sure they don't stumble onto something they shouldn't though, Kaname-kun."

"Of course, Ayame-san." And with that the two figures leapt into the night.

"Well Fukushu, let's see if time has eroded the memories of your past away. Or has it sharpened your hate beyond measure? I wonder, will you remember the cause for your nightmares?"

Your P.O.V

"Ahhhhh," you sighed jumping on your bed, arms covering your face "Dang, I forgot my headband. Now my eyes hurt."

"Fukushu?" you heard someone yell up the stairs.

"Yeah?" you called back.

"We're going to the mall." Sei said coming into your room.

"Alright, see you later."

"Okay, we'll be home a couple of hours before the festival."

"K, Bye."

"Bye." And with that she left.

For a while you sat staring at your ceiling, then, slipped into sleep.

Your Dream

You stood on the edge of a cliff, silently looking out at the ocean's waves.

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked from behind you.

"The waves."

"Why?"

"I don't know," you said, trying to remember.

"Oh, I think you do." The voice said, placing its hand on your shoulder, and its face on the other, "Why are you looking at the waves?"

"Because they can tell me who I am."

"Well then, who are you?"

"I'm……..I'm……."

"You're me, and I'm you."

"Two halves?"

"Yes, two halves of the same fate. The nightmares you suffer, is the reality I lived. It's just you remembering."

"Remembering?"

"Yes, learn from my mistakes, Fukushu. Don't suffer the past, look towards the future, and steel yourself for the pain."

"The pain of what?"

"The pain of loosing yourself."

"Why would I lose myself?"

"Because that is our fate."

"Our fate? Our fate is to lose ourselves. Shinji?"

"Yes."

"Can fate be changed?" you asked, turning around to look at him.

"Hahahaha," he laughed, slowly backing away from you, "Well, we'll have to wait and see." He said disappearing completely.

"Wait," you called, chasing him.

"Remember, Fukushu, remember."

End Dream

Knock, Knock, Knock "Fu, there's only two hours until the festival, get ready." Kisa said.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." You said carelessly rolling off the bed.

"Meet you at the front gates," Kisa said, and then ran down the stairs.


	8. Half an Hour Too Early

Tournament of Blood. 7.

You stood looking at your reflection, adjusting the belt so that it fit over your hips.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Oh well, I already promised I'd be there."

You turned off the lights, and jumped out the window, swinging yourself onto the roof.

"Ahhhhh, what a nice night." You said looking out over the town, "Isn't that right Gaara?"

"Hn," he said in a monotone voice.

"Hahahaha, I think they were right."

"Who was right?"

"My team, you are just like me."

" Hn," he said, looking away from you.

Hahahaha, I made him blush

"Well, see you later!" and with that you jumped off the4 roof, and started running towards the front gates.

F.F to half an hour later.

"Fu, why'd we leave the house an hour early?" Kisa asked, throwing her kunai into the wall for the hundredth time.

"I –bang- have -bang- no –bang- idea."

"So what should we do?"

"I know," you said, pulling your bloody forehead away from the wall.

"What? What? Huh, You're not thinking what I think your thinking, are you?"

"Contest time!" you both said in unison, jumping up. (There's a lot of jumping in this quiz, isn't there.)

"O.k., the one with the most money wins!" you said, "I'll get to this end, and you go to that end, we'll meet back here in 20 minutes!"

"Whoever wins gets all the money."

"Go!"

Your side of the gate."

You plugged the stereo (that magically appeared) into the electrical plug (which also magically appeared, and put in your C.d.

It started to play Villain by Hedley. You moved to the beat, and danced as best as you knew how, attracting a large crowd as you did.

Kisa's side

You plugged the stereo into the electrical plug, and put in your C.d.

It started playing Burn by Alkaline Trio, and you started dancing. Your crowd was small, but they were really into it.

Author's Note: If you want to see the way they dance, and the music video's that go with this chapter, message me you e-mail, and I'll send you a link to the full story. The –bang-bang-bang- is Fu banging her head into the wall.


	9. A Little Spying to Keep Me Fit

Tournament of Blood. 8.

"Well, you two sure had a busy half an hour," Shi said, walking up to you.

"Yeah, it was totally awesome." You crowed, counting your money. You had won by 20 dollars.

"So, what's the plan?" Nobara asked squatting next to you.

"Nobara, Shi, and I will tail Sana," Kisa said, "Satomi, Nana; we need you two to run interference. If they see us, run up to them and distract them, while we get away. Fu, you have to be ready to fight."

"Alright." And with that, you all jumped off to do your respective jobs.

Sana's P.O.V

You and Akito had been walking around for a couple of minutes, just chatting about different things. You had the feeling you were being followed, but with all your charka sealed, it was hard to tell.

Kisa's P.O.V

You, Shi, and Nobara had been hiding behind a hot-dog cart for almost half an hour, and you were starting to get frustrated.

"Don't they do anything?" you complained quietly to the two girls next to you.

"Yes, we've seen them eat, laugh, kiss, hug, and a lot more. It's just really boring." Nobara said matter-of-factly.

"I should have given Fu this job. Oh well, better to be bored, than to be dead." You mumbled.

"Speaking of Fu," Shi said looking at you, "She's been acting really weird lately."

"Hm," you said looking up.

"I mean, she's been really friendly. Do you think she's nice now? You two have been talking a lot too, are you friends?"

"Hahahaha, Fu, nice? Me and her friends? Hahahaha," you started cracking up! Shi, thinking Fu was nice! It was hilarious, and on top of that, thinking you two were friends!

"What do you mean?" Shi asked surprised.

"I mean, the only reason she is acting like this, is because it benefits her. I don't know exactly why, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough."

"So what should I do?"

"Just act normal, we don't want to tip her off to the fact that we know."

"O.K."

"Hey, you two, we have a problem." Nobara said, standing up.

"What?" you asked.

"They disappeared."

"WHAT? How?"

"I don't know, one minute they were both there, the next they weren't."

Your P.O.V

You were sitting in a tree, waiting for the signal, when you heard rustling beneath you. You jumped down quietly, and moved to the far side of the tree. Next to you, you could hear a man and a woman laughing and talking, obviously drunk.

"Come now Akito, you know you want to tell me," the woman said giggling furiously.

"No, no, I can't Sana. I can't, no matter how much I want to, because I forgot the question."

"The question was, Akito-kun, what is Fukushu's weakness?"

"Ahh," you said ex-haling your breath, and smiling menacingly. So that was what she was up to. You thought something was wrong with her. Nothing you couldn't handle though.

"Now, now, Sana-chan, I can't tell you that."

"Very well, then you are of no use to me." She said, her demeanor instantly changing.

"What?" Akito said, his eyes widening.

"You heard me," she said, a wicked smile playing on her lips. She plunged her right hand deeply into his stomach, pulling it out dripping with blood. He fell to the ground with a thud, his head hitting sickeningly hard.

"Hahahaha, that was too easy."

"Glad you thought so," you said stepping around the tree, to face her, "I won't be so easy."


	10. A Not So Nice Little Flashback

Tournament of Blood. 9.

Sana whipped around, looking for you. When she spotted you, she smiled.

"Well, just the person I was looking for."

"I'm sure," you said, amused. You reached into the shadow on the tree next to you, and pulled out your sword.

"If that's all you can do, this is going to be easy." Sana said, pulling a sword out of her kimono.

"Oh, this is nothing," you said charging her. You brought your sword down in an arc, aiming for her head. She parried, jumping back, and rushing at you again. You blocked her sword, but the force of the blow threw your swords to opposite sides of the clearing.

She came at you with her fists then. She tried to punch you, but you caught her hand in your left hand, and punched her with your right hand, sending her flying back. You then ran at her, kicking her in the chin with your right leg, making her go up.

She landed on a branch, and then dove towards you. She did a flip in the air, using her legs to kick you, crashing you into the ground. You pulled yourself up, and ran at her. You kicked her in the gut, and punched her in the chin. She landed a few feet away from you, and didn't move.

You slowly walked over to her, and bent over her. All of a sudden, she smiled, and sat up, plunging her sword into deep into your stomach. You fell to your knees, as she got up. She stood over you smiling, and finally you remembered.

"Nanako Korosu," you said, horrified.

"Oh, so now you remember who I am." She said, laughing insanely.

"How could I forget?" you said, remembering.

Flashback

You, Satoshi, Mai, and Chiaki-sensei had been chasing the S-class Nuke-nin for a little over three weeks.

"I'm surprised, Satoshi-kun, shouldn't we have caught up to them by now?" Mai asked worriedly as you ran. That was when the Nuke-nin decided to spring there trap. The four nuke-nins were as followed.

Name: Mabudachi Ayame

Age: 35

Rank: Jounin/Anbu

Number 5 in the bingo book.

Name: Kocha Noriko

Age: 20

Rank: Jounin

Number 14 in the bingo book.

Name: Nanako Korosu

Age: 16

Rank: Chunnin

Number 20 in the bingo book.

Name: Maharo Kaname

Age: 13

Rank: Chunnin

Number 10 in the bingo book

Fortunately you and your teammates had anticipated this, and had fought. In the end, the nuke-nin had gotten away, but Chiaki-sensei was dead, and Mai-chan was unconscious.

End flashback'

"Ah, so you do remember." She said, dropping the genjustsu, that was hiding her appearance, "Well, this should make things more interesting."

She raised her sword high, preparing to land the final blow, when sand started to wrap tightly around her chest. It picked her up, and then crushed her.


	11. Goodbye Hospital, Hello Fight

Tournament of Blood. 10.

You slowly looked from the body lying on the forest floor, to the Sea Foam Green eyes of your savior.

"Wha…Wha...What?" you asked, stumbling over the words, "What just happened?"

"Hn," Gaara said, turning away from the mangled body of Korosu.

"Why did you save me?" you asked, shakily, "I lost. I should have been killed."

"It seems that I'm unable to kill you. I want to know why."

You opened your mouth to say something, when you heard laughing from behind you. You looked, to find…………………………….Korosu standing in the tree line, with Noriko and Kaname.

"Hahaha, like I would actually fall for that." And with that they disappeared.

You stared at the place where she had just been, before finally losing consciousness.

Gaara's P.O.V

You had been watching the place where the woman had disappeared, when you heard a loud thump. You looked back, and noticed Fukushu on the ground. You walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. You carried her to the hospital, and stayed after the doctors had healed her.

Kill her

I can't

Why not?

She's just like me

You were startled out of your thoughts by a soft groaning. Fukushu slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked over towards you.

Your P.O.V.

You opened your eyes, and saw Gaara.

"Hey," you said smiling widely. Then you fully looked around, and groaned.

"Too white," you complained, stuffing your head into your pillow.

"Excuse me," a nurse said, popping her head into the room, "Miss, it's time for your medicine." She then fully stepped into the room.

"Oh no," you said, shaking your head, and crossing your arms defiantly.

"Come now little girl, you have to take your medicine."

One

"No."

"If you don't, I'll…"

Two

"That's a good girl, just sit up." She said walking over to you, and holding your arm, so she could put the needle in.

Three

At the last minute, you used your free arm, and jabbed the needle into her throat. She was out like a light in 20 seconds flat. You then walked over to the dresser, and pulled on your clothes. You looked back at Gaara, who looked utterly bored, and asked "You coming or not?"

When he didn't reply, you shook your head lazily, and walked out the door. You were just vaguely aware of the throbbing in your head.

Hey Fu, heard you had a battle

Where have you been?

Sleeping, my dear.

Ah, I forgot. The almighty Shadow Demon Shinji needs his beauty sleep. (Mental snicker)

That was so funny, I forgot to laugh.

You were so caught up in your thoughts, that you didn't notice the team of genin in front of you, until you bumped into one of them.

"Hey, watch were your going," you yelled, as your butt hit the ground.

"You're the one not watching were your going," the girl yelled vehemently.

"Yeah, then you should have made sure you didn't bump into me, you bimbo."

"You want to take this outside?"

"We are outside."

"Shut up!" she screamed slapping you.

You grabbed your cheek, and glared at her. She just smirked in response. Then, you kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying back into her teammates. Her mouth was open, along with the two boys, holding her up. Her hair was disheveled, and her face was absolutely priceless.

"Hahahaha," you started laughing, you ghosted up to her, and got into her face. Then, you whispered, "Next time, don't mess with someone who could kill you with one glance." You turned around and started walking off, when you felt your arm being grabbed. You turned around, twisting the person's wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow," said one of the girls teammates, "I'm sorry for Aiko, she gets carried away sometimes."

"Well, next time watch her. The next person she decides to bump into might not be as nice as me," you said with a sadistic grin.

"Alright, my names Ryuji, and that's Hiroshi," he said pointing to the boy behind him.

"Is this your first year in the tournament?" you asked, boredly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Hiroshi asked.

"This is my eighth year in the tournament. You would think I would know if someone was new, huh."

"Yeah," he said nervously, "Well, could you show us to our house? We've been lost for awhile."

"Sure, follow me," you said. "By the way, what village are you from? That headband looks kind of familiar, but I can't seem to place it."

"We're from the Hidden Moon Village," Aiko said.  
"Ah, now I remember." You said smiling.


	12. Meeting Team Seven

Tournament of Blood. 11.

"So, where are you living?" you asked, finally realizing you had absolutely no idea where you were going.

"We're supposed to be living with a team from Konohagakure." Aiko said, looking at a folder of information, "Our Sensei, Kurumi-sensei, should be there already."

"Hm, well, all the Konoha teams are living around the shopping district. Do you know their names?"

"Uhh," Aiko said, rifling through the papers, "Ahh, here they are. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi. It says that they are living in the third house."

"Okay, there it is," you said pointing towards a large green house.

"Kids," yelled a silver haired woman, running towards you, with four people following after her, "I was so worried about you."

"So, now you see that we're fine, leave us alone." Hiroshi said, scowling.

"Oh, so you are," she said, chuckling.

"Humph," you said, looking away in disgust.

"Oh, who is this?" she asked, smiling sweetly at you.

"I'm Mikoro Fukushu, Genin of the Hidden Shadow Village."

"Aw, Hiroshi, did you get a girlfriend?"

"Whaaa….me and her/him?" you both shouted, pointing at each other, open mouthed, "That's just……just……Wrong."

"Hahaha, your both red," Aiko said, stupidly laughing.

"Grrr," you said, jumping on her.

The Silver Haired Woman and the Silver haired man pulled you off of an extremely beat-up Aiko.

"Let…Me…At…Her." You said through clenched teeth.

"Now, let's not be hasty," the woman said.

"Who are you anyway?" you screamed in her ear.

"Me," she said, pointing at herself, and blinking dumbly, "I am Nakano Kurumi. I'm their sensei."

"K, who's he?" you asked, jabbing your thumb towards the other person holding you.

"He's Kakashi Hatake, and that's Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, the Genin team from Konoha. I get it." You said, shaking them off, " Well, I saw you to your destination, see you later," and with that you turned around, and started walking off.


	13. The Family History

Sorry i didn't get this out sooner. I had writers' block. Time for thwe disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Wish I did) All Original characters are mine, hence the name original characters. If you want to use a character of mine message me, I'll probably let you.

_Italics means a letter. _

**Bold means a mission report. **

**_Bold Italics means a letter in a mission report._**

**Tournament of Blood.12.**

"Hey wait a minute," yelled Aiko, running after you. She tried to punch you, but you turned around at the last minute, catching her hand. You then round-house kicked her, sending her flying back into Kurumi-sensei. She pushed herself off of her sensei, and lunged at you, but before she got to you, sand grabbed her around the middle, and flung her backwards.

"Gaara," you said, acknowledging the boy behind you. Coming up behind the two of you were Sei, Shi, and Temari.

"What happened?" Sei yelled, looking at Aiko, sprawled out and bleeding.

"Nothing that can't be handled." You said, walking off.

"Wait," yelled the Uzumaki Kid, "Who are you?"

"Mikoro Fukushu, don't bother remembering it, I doubt that you'll need to use it anytime soon." And with that you disappeared in shadow.

In your room

Shadows bubbled up under the door, slowly materializing into the form of a girl.

You leaned back against the door, sighing. After a while, you opened your eyes, slowly taking in the details of the room. Your eyes stayed, lingering on a picture of two people laughing.

The first was a boy, with white hair, and light blue eyes. The smile placed clumsily across his face, made it obvious he rarely ever used it. He was holding a hitai-ate in one hand, and in the other, he had a jacket.

Standing next to the boy, and clinging on to his arm, was a girl. She had long black hair that was put into pigtails, and dark blue eyes. She also had a hitai-ate, and a fan. She was smiling so widely that it looked like her face would split in two.

Tucked into the corner of the frame was four pieces of paper. You walked over to them, pulled them out, and started reading the first one.

_Dear Shiro,_

_Your mother and I are both extremely proud of you for passing the genin exams. We hope you will carry on the great legacy of The Mikoro clan by marrying the sole heir of the Murasaki clan. The wedding will be six months from now. Please respect our wishes, and live happily and strongly._

_Sincerely,_

_Mikoro Haru._

Once you were finished with that letter, you moved onto the second letter.

_My Dearest Fuyu,_

_It has been three months since I last saw you. The mission is going well, and we expect it to be finished in little over a year. I wish I had been there to see the birth of little Shi. How is Sei? Is she finally eating? How are Kisa and Akari? Were they accepted into the Academy? I miss you all so much._

_Love,_

_Shiro_

After you were done with that letter, you moved on to the next piece of paper. This one was a copy of a mission report.

**Mission report submitted by Hyaku Natsu.**

**On the fifth day of the last week of our mission, we were ambushed by nuke-nin. Hyaku Iro, and Daidai Aki were killed in the attack. Mikoro Shiro was critically wounded. I carried him to the nearest village, The Hidden Moon Village, were medical Nins worked tirelessly through the night, and into the morning. He was pronounced out of danger two days later, and pronounced dead three days after that.**

**Upon looking back, there was no way to predict the attack. We were on a simple reconnaissance mission.**

**End Report.**

After that was another mission report.

**Report submitted by The Fifth Anbu Squad, and The Third Medical Squad.**

**Today, at sunrise we were called to the Mikoro compound by their next door neighbor, the Baker, Nakaro Satomi. Upon entering the compound we found nothing out of the ordinary. The four eldest children were all asleep in there beds, as was the rest of the family.**

**We then went to the family gathering room, but upon entering the room, we saw Mikoro Fuyu, cradling her youngest daughter, Mikoro Fukushu, then 1, and surrounded in a pool of blood. Upon further inspection, we found the blood to be her own.**

**Mikoro Fuyu was pronounced dead three minutes later. Her child, Fukushu was fine, except extremely hungry. We searched the room for a clue about how this had happened, and found a letter. This is an exact copy of the letter:**

_**Dear Sir or Miss,**_

_**If you are reading this, we have finished in our mission. My husband, Mikoro Shiro, was the head of our family. His death has left our family in ruin. We refuse to go on without him. If you look closely at my sleeping family, you will see that it is an eternal sleep from which no one can ever return. I leave my children in the care of the village. I leave the compound, all our Jutsu, and The Mikoro Legacy to my daughter Mikoro Fukushu, may she exact revenge upon the traitors who drove us to this.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mikoro Fuyu**_

**We took the advice in the letter, and found that the rest of the family was indeed dead. The cause was poison, unknown, probably one of the Mikoro Family Secrets. The children will be relocated to the apartments until they reach the age of 20.**

**End Report.**

Once you were finished with all of that, you broke down, sobbing on the floor.


	14. Training

_Hello. Alright everybody, this is my New Years present to you all, so I hope you like it. I will get snother one out soon. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Naruto charcters, or any of the Jutsu._

**Tournament of Blood. 13.**

You started awake, the smell of tears sticking furiously in your nose. You scrubbed at your face angrily, scratching away the last evidence of the night before. You felt sick with yourself. You hadn't cried in years, and now those stupid letters had caused you to break. It was unacceptable.

You looked up at the clock. 1:00, the perfect time to train. You grabbed your hitai-ate, training clothes, your bathroom kit, and two towels. You then tip-toed to the bathroom, careful not to wake any of the others.

Once you got there, you wasted no time, locking the door, and pulling off your clothes. You turned on the faucet, and got into the bath. You quickly washed, and jumped out. You pulled on your clothes, and jumped out the window while tying your hitai-ate over your eyes.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I stared at the ceiling, like I had for nights since I had met that girl. No matter how hard I tried, I could not kill her. Why?

Because she's just like me. I answered myself.

I turned over, clutching my head, and trying to get her picture out of my mind. I had to forget about her. I had almost succeeded, when the sound of light footsteps came outside of my door.

I sat up, my sand surrounding the doorway, ready for an attack, but it never came. Instead, the footsteps continued on, until they reached the bathroom, and went in.

I laid back, not completely relaxed, but relaxed enough to think. It was probably Kankuro, on another one of his late night trips to the bathroom, but then the bath turned on. I was curious. I was now positive it wasn't Kankuro, but then who was it? I quickly made my Daisan no Me, sending out the window just in time to see Fukushu jumping out of the bathroom window.

Where was she going I wondered? I decided to follow her to find out.

Back to You

You arrived at the training field, and walked to the middle. It did my hand signs, and called out Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, summoning three clones. You looked towards your clones, nodding. They all disappeared, as you waited in the center. The first one came at you then, time to practice your taijutsu.

She tried to kick you, but you caught her leg. Then she spun around to punch you, you quickly dodged, dropping to the ground, and trying to sweep her legs out from under her. She jumped over your leg, and placed her hands on your back, flipping herself over you. You spun around, in time to catch her foot flying towards you. She put all of her weight on that leg, raising herself above you. She put one leg on one side of your head, and another on the other. Then, she put her hands out in front of her, and swung them up, and backwards. She used the momentum to flip herself backwards, and send you flying into a nearby tree. At the last minute, you turned your body around, forcing chakra into your feet, and landed on the trunk. You pushed off of the tree, and punched her in the face, turning her into a puff of smoke.

Taijutsu down, now you just had to wait to practice your other skills.

You didn't have to wait long, not long after the other clone had disappeared, another came to take her place. Time for genjutsu.

You and the clone stood, staring at each other. She jumped into the air, rapidly doing hand signs. You bent down, and picked up a handful of sand, throwing it at her. It got into her eyes, and as she rubbed them, you quickly did some hand signs, and whispered Kokohi no Jutsu. She landed, and finished her hand signs, calling out Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu. You screamed, but after a while, you disappeared.

"Where did she go?" The clone yelled in frustration.

"Behind you. Narakumi no Jutsu." You said in her ear. She fell down screaming, and then disappeared.

Another clone jumped out at you from behind, doing hand signs and calling out Goukakyuu no Jutsu. You countered by performing Gufuu Suika no Jutsu. Your two jutsu canceled each other out, leaving you standing face to face with your clone. Your clone jumped off in the woods, waiting for a good opportunity to attack. You took your chance, doing two different Jutsu.

You then stood in the clearing, motionless, waiting for your clone to attack. She did her hand seals, and called out Housenka no Jutsu, and blew you up. Then she heard Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. That was that, her head was the only thing to be seen from above ground.

With your training finally complete, you made your way home.


	15. Gaara and Shinji Meet

Tournament of Blood. 14.

Gaara's P.O.V

I stood on the tree branch, watching as Fukushu fought with her clones. She moved so gracefully. I watched as she finished off the last clone, and walked off towards home.

Once I was sure that she was gone, I jumped down and stood in the clearing. I looked at the spot where she had left, and then up at the moon, sighing. After a while, I decided to head home, but before I could I heard a twig snap behind me.

'I didn't even sense their chakra' I thought.

'Be careful, whoever it is, they're powerful.' Shukaku thought, snickering in delight.

I turned around quickly, my sand pouring out of my gourd. It came up around me, prepared to strike, when I came face to face with pitch black eyes.

"Fukushu?"

"Why were you watching me?" she asked, her voice sounded strange, not like her own, but still the same. It was deep, yet sweet. It resounded throughout the trees, but was quiet enough that I still had to strain my ears just to hear. It was all around me, and yet nowhere. Strong yet soft. Powerful yet gentle.

"I'll ask you one more time, Why were you watching me?"

Your P.O.V.

All during your training you had felt the presence of someone else, watching you. You knew it was Gaara, it was kind of obvious. Not only did his chakra give off an aura of evil, but the smell of sand and blood came crashing in on the wind.

You turned, and walked off toward home. When you were sure that he couldn't see you anymore, you jumped up into a tree, and doubled back to the clearing.

You saw him jump down into the clearing, and look at the spot where you had been. Looking at him standing there, your anger started to boil up inside of you.

[How dare he Shinji growled. You could feel him struggling to take control of your mind.

Calm down. You hissed, forcing him back.

[How can I? He dared to spy on us. Shinji pushed against the barrier in your mind, holding him back. You tried to make it stronger, but you could feel him slowly taking control.

[Just for a minute, Little one You heard Shinji think, as you slowly slipped into the darkness.

Shinji/Your P.O.V

I walked out into the clearing, stepping on a twig, and making it snap to get his attention.

He whipped around, the sand pouring from his gourd.

"Fukushu?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Why were you watching me?" I asked, letting the shadows roll out around my feet. He just looked at me, blank faced.

"I'll ask you one more time, Why were you watching me?"


	16. Chance Meeting of Old Enemies

Tournament of Blood. 15.

Before he could answer, kunai came souring at you from the tree line. You flipped backward, crouching down. You reached your right hand behind you, grabbing a shuriken, and hurled it in the direction the kunai had come from. You smiled in satisfaction when you saw a drop of blood fall to the forest floor in front of you.

"Very good, Fukushu-kun." Said a man, clapping slowly, and walking towards you, "You've certainly improved since the last time I saw you."

"Ayame," you hissed vehemently, "So, you and Korosu are sill together."

"Of course we are," Korosu said, walking up to Ayame and placed her hands around his shoulders.

"I should have known, after all, you were lovers." You said, sneering.

"You shouldn't sneer like that Fukushu; your face might get stuck like that someday."

"Shut up," you screamed, rushing at him. You tried to punch him, but he flicked your fist away saying, "Now, now Fukushu, don't be so hasty."

"Hasty, I'll show you hasty," you mumbled, running at him again. You tried to kick him with your left leg, but he caught it. Then you punched him with your left hand, and swinging your self upside down, kicked him with your right leg, ripping yourself out of his grip.

As you flew backward, you pulled some kunai out, and threw them at him. You skidded to a halt, and rushed him again, making shadow clones. You made a formation around him that looked like a seven point star, then your shadows connected you ad your clones, making a net. "Kumori mou no jutsu (Art of the Shadow Net)" As you finished the hand signs (Ne, Ushi, U, Tatsu, Mi, Inu, I, Ne) you thrust your hands forward, making the shadows close in around him.

As your net closed in around him, you performed more hand signs (Tora, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Tora) and called out naiteki kumori kyuuzou no jutsu. The shockwave of the explosion sent you flying back into a tree, knocking you out.

As you slipped into the darkness, you saw Ayame standing in front of you.

"You have come a long way, Fukushu." And with that, you were floating in the black abyss of your mind.

Authors note: Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I have been having some writers block. So, here is some information on the jutsu Fukushu used in this chapter. I made these justsu up, so if you want to use them, please message me with the story you used them in, or ask permission first.

Kumori mou no jutsu: Art of the Shadow Net

Hand Signs: Ne, Ushi, U, Tatsu, Mi, Inu, I, Ne or Rat, Ox, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Dog, Boar, Rat.

Naiteki kumori kyuuzou no jutsu: Art of the Inner Shadow Explosion

Hand Signs: Tora, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Tora or Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Tiger


	17. Training At The Cliffs

Tournament of Blood. 16.

"Fukushu, Fukushu," somebody was softly whispering your name.

You opened your eyes, looking up into deep red ones.

"Finally, you are awake." He said, straightening up.

"What happened?" you asked sitting up.

"You were beaten by that human, Ayame." He replied, frowning.

"No," you screamed, slamming your fists into the ground, "How could that have happened? I should have pounded him into the ground."

"Right now, the reason does not matter. I brought you here so that we could train, together. As I have said before, our destinies are entwined, and I have had enough of leaving our fate solely on your shoulders."

"Shinji, how are we going to train?" you asked him, and then you looked around. You were back at the cliff, the waves crashing around beneath you.

"We will both attack each other, we will continue attacking each other until you collapse." He said, looking down at you.

"Fine, when do we start?" you mumbled, looking down at your hands.

"Now," he yelled, plunging a sword into the ground, inches in front of where you were sitting.

Meanwhile, at the Light Village's Hospital

Akito, Sei, Akari, Kisa, and Shi all stood around the hospital bed, looking down at your unconscious form.

As the hours ticked by the number of people around your bed went from five to one.

Sei sat to the right of your bed, her head in her hands. As the tears streamed down her face, she got up, and started talking to you.

"Why, why do you do this?" she grabbed your hand, and pulled it to her face, "You always cause us pain, why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

'Sei, leave her alone. Don't touch her.'

"Be quite Isuzu." Sei screamed, clutching her head.

'Sei, please, don't. Just forget about her.'

"Why, why should I leave her alone?"

'I can feel her chakra, she is getting more powerful.'

"So, that just means I have to act now." She said, grinning maniacally, slowly pulling a kunai out of her holster.

Your P.O.V.

You screamed out as Shinji slammed you into the ground for the tenth time in as many minutes. As he pulled back for another strike, you buried your heel into his side.

"Very good," Shinji said, nodding slightly.

"I think I've had enough." You panted, clutching your chest.

"Well, I would say that we should keep going, but something is happening," he replied, putting has hand to his chin, "I think it's time for you to wake up."


End file.
